


L’arte di Secondo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Immortale maledetto [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, Minor Violence, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Secondo Vongola ha avuto un concetto discutibile di arte.Scritta per WW partecipa a: Parolando.Prompt: Gabbiano, Arte, Nemico e Gioia!
Series: Immortale maledetto [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524929
Kudos: 2





	L’arte di Secondo

L’arte di Secondo

“A volte il tuo papà fa cose di cui si pente” sussurrò Skull, con le mani in grembo.

Ricardo annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Alle volte non pensa come dovrebbe” mormorò il più grande. Socchiuse gli occhi, dalle iridi liquide. “Però ti vuole bene”.

< Ricardo è un bambino sempre così serio, così triste. Perché ha dovuto avere dei genitori così sbagliati per lui? > pensò.

Ricardo stava seduto accanto a lui, teneva tra le mani un cavallino di legno. Entrambi erano accomodati su un gradino di marmo.

“Non ti va di giocare?” domandò Skull.

Ricardo osservava un gabbiano volare in cielo tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra strette fino a farle sbiancare. Negò col capo, il lungo codino gli ricadevano lungo le spalle sottili.

Skull sospirò. “Non ti porta gioia, vero?” domandò. < Vorrei solo fosse felice e si dilettasse come gli altri bambini > pensò.

“No” rispose Ricardo con voce sottile.

Skull mormorò: “Alle volte il nemico peggiore siamo noi stessi”. Posò una mano sulla spalla del più piccolo, ma questo si ritrasse, rabbrividendo.

Skull guardò i lividi sul suo braccio e si voltò di scatto, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

“C’è qualcosa che ti fa divertire, piccolo mio?” chiese.

Ricardo sussurrò: “Credo di sì, zio”. Fece un’espressione concentrata. “Ad esempio l’arte”. Aggiunse con voce incerta.

Skull sorrise.

“Che tipo di arte?” domandò gentilmente.

Ricardo infilò la mano in tasca e ne trasse alcune dita mozzate, dipinte ed essiccate.

“Questa” disse, facendo un sorriso sadico.

Skull l’osservò raggelato.


End file.
